List of MLB individual streaks
The following is a list of notable individual streaks achieved in Major League Baseball. Hitting Consecutive game records Consecutive games with a hit *'56' - Joe DiMaggio, New York Yankees - May 15 through July 16, 1941 Consecutive games hitting a home run *'8' (3 tied) **Dale Long, Pittsburgh Pirates - May 19 through May 28, 1956 **Don Mattingly, - New York Yankees - July 8 through July 18, 1987 **Ken Griffey, Jr., Seattle Mariners - July 20 through July 28, 1993 Consecutive games reaching base (official) (only includes outcomes that increase on-base percentage: base hit, walk, or hit-by-pitch) *'84' - Ted Williams, Boston Red Sox - July 1 through September 27, 1949 Consecutive games without a strikeout *'115' - Joe Sewell, Cleveland Indians - May 17 through September 19, 1929 Consecutive games with two or more hits *'15' - Count Campau, St. Louis Browns - July 5 through July 23, 1890. *'13' - Rogers Hornsby, St. Louis Cardinals - July 5 through July 18, 1923 Consecutive games with three or more hits *'6' (3 tied) **Sam Thompson, Philadelphia Phillies - June 11 through 21, 1895 **Jimmy Johnston, Brooklyn Dodgers - June 24 through June 30, 1923 **George Brett, Kansas City Royals - May 8 through 13, 1976 Consecutive games with an extra base hit *'14' (2 tied) **Paul Waner, Pittsburgh Pirates - June 6 through June 20, 1927 **Chipper Jones, Atlanta Braves - July 1 through July 16, 2006 Consecutive games with an RBI *'17' - Ray Grimes, Chicago Cubs - June 27 through July 23, 1922 Consecutive games scoring one or more runs *'24' - Billy Hamilton, Philadelphia Phillies - July 6 through August 2, 1894 Consecutive games with a walk *'22' - Roy Cullenbine, Detroit Tigers - July 2 through July 22, 1947 Consecutive games with a triple *'5' (2 tied) **Harry Davis, Pittsburgh Pirates - July 29 through August 3, 1897 **Chief Wilson, Pittsburgh Pirates - June 17 through 20, 1912 Consecutive plate appearance records Consecutive plate appearances reaching base (official) (only includes outcomes that increase on-base percentage: base hit, walk, or hit-by-pitch) *'17' - Piggy Ward, Baltimore Orioles and Cincinnati Reds - June 16 through June 19, 1893 (8 hits, 8 walks, 1 hit-by-pitch) Consecutive plate appearances reaching base (unofficial) (includes all possible ways of reaching base: base hit, walk, hit-by-pitch, error, fielder's choice, dropped third strike, catcher's interference and fielder's obstruction) *'17' - Earl Averill, Jr., Los Angeles Angels - June 3 through June 10 (first game), 1962 (7 hits, 8 walks, 1 error, 1 fielder's choice) Consecutive plate appearances with a hit *'12' (2 tied) **Johnny Kling, Chicago Cubs - August 24 through 28, 1902 **Walt Dropo, Detroit Tigers - July 14 and 15, 1952 Consecutive plate appearances with a walk *'7' (5 tied) **Billy Rogell, Detroit Tigers - August 17 through 19, 1938 **Mel Ott, New York Giants - June 16 through 18, 1943 **Eddie Stanky, New York Giants - August 29 and 30, 1950 **José Canseco, Oakland Athletics - August 4 and 5, 1992, **Barry Bonds, San Francisco Giants - September 24 through 26, 2004 Consecutive season records Consecutive seasons hitting .300 or better (50 or more games) *'23' - Ty Cobb, Detroit Tigers - 1906 through 1928 Consecutive seasons, 100 or more RBI *'13' (2 tied) **Lou Gehrig, New York Yankees - 1926 through 1938 **Jimmie Foxx, Philadelphia A's and Boston Red Sox - 1929 through 1941 Consecutive seasons with 200 or more hits *'8' (2 tied) **Willie Keeler, Baltimore Orioles (Pre New York Highlanders, not the current franchise located in Baltimore) and Brooklyn Superbas - 1894 through 1901 **Ichiro Suzuki, Seattle Mariners - 2001 through 2008 (active streak) Consecutive seasons with 150 or more hits *'17' - Hank Aaron, Milwaukee and Atlanta Braves - 1955 through 1971 Consecutive seasons with 100 or more runs scored *'13' (3 tied) **Lou Gehrig, New York Yankees - 1926 through 1938 **Hank Aaron, Milwaukee and Atlanta Braves - 1955 through 1967 **Alex Rodriguez, Seattle Mariners, Texas Rangers, and New York Yankees - 1996 through 2008. (active streak) Consecutive seasons with 40 or more home runs *'7' - Babe Ruth, New York Yankees - 1926 through 1932 Consecutive seasons with 30 or more home runs *'13' - Barry Bonds, Pittsburgh Pirates and San Francisco Giants - 1992 through 2004 Consecutive seasons with 40 or more doubles *'7' - Joe Medwick, St. Louis Cardinals - 1933 through 1939 Consecutive seasons with 20 or more triples *'3' - Sam Crawford, Detroit Tigers 1912 through 1914 Consecutive seasons with 100 or more walks *'8' (2 tied) **Frank Thomas, Chicago White Sox - 1991 through 1998 **Bobby Abreu, Philadelphia Phillies and New York Yankees - 1999 through 2006 Consecutive seasons with 600 or more at-bats *'13' - Pete Rose, Cincinnati Reds and Philadelphia Phillies - 1968 through 1980 Consecutive seasons, .400 on-base percentage or better *'17' - Ted Williams, Boston Red Sox - 1939 through 1958 Consecutive seasons, .600 slugging average or better (50 or more games) *'7' - Barry Bonds, San Francisco Giants - 1998 through 2004 Baserunning Consecutive stolen bases without being caught stealing *'50' - Vince Coleman, St. Louis Cardinals - September 18, 1988 through July 26, 1989 Consecutive games with a stolen base *'12' - Bert Campaneris, Oakland Athletics - June 10, 1969 through June 21, 1969 Consecutive seasons, 100 or more stolen bases *'3' - Vince Coleman, St. Louis Cardinals - 1985 through 1987 Consecutive seasons, 50 or more stolen bases *'12' - Lou Brock, St. Louis Cardinals - 1965 through 1976 Consecutive seasons, 40 or more stolen bases *'14' - Rickey Henderson, Oakland Athletics, New York Yankees, and Toronto Blue Jays - 1980 through 1993 Pitching Consecutive game records Consecutive games won *'24' - Carl Hubbell, New York Giants - July 18, 1936 through May 27, 1937 (record set over two seasons) Consecutive games won within a single season *'19' (2 tied) **Tim Keefe, New York Giants - June 23 through August 10, 1888 **Rube Marquard, New York Giants - April 11 through July 3, 1912 (streak began on Opening Day) Consecutive complete games (since 1900) *'39' - Jack Taylor, St. Louis Cardinals - April 15 through October 6, 1904 Consecutive games without being relieved *'202' - Jack Taylor, Chicago Cubs and St. Louis Cardinals - June 20, 1901 through August 13, 1906 (187 starts, all complete games, and 15 relief appearances) Consecutive shutouts *'6' - Don Drysdale, Los Angeles Dodgers - May 14 through June 4, 1968 Consecutive no-hit games *'2' - Johnny Vander Meer, Cincinnati Reds - June 11 and 15, 1938 Consecutive games with 10 or more strikeouts *'8' - Pedro Martínez, Boston Red Sox - August 19 through September 27, 1999 Consecutive saves converted *'84' - Éric Gagné, Los Angeles Dodgers - August 28, 2002 through July 5, 2004 (record set over three seasons) Consecutive team games with a save *'6' (2 tied) **Éric Gagné, Los Angeles Dodgers - May 16 through 22, 2003 **Rod Beck, Chicago Cubs - July 3 through July 11, 1998 Consecutive team games with a relief appearance *'13' (2 tied) **Mike Marshall, Los Angeles Dodgers - June 18 through July 3, 1974 **Dale Mohorcic, Texas Rangers - August 6 through 20, 1986 Consecutive innings records Consecutive scoreless innings pitched *'59' - Orel Hershiser, Los Angeles Dodgers - August 30 through September 28, 1988 Consecutive hitless innings pitched *'24.1' - Cy Young, Boston Americans - May 3 through May 11, 1904 (included one perfect game) Consecutive perfect innings pitched *'13.2' (2 tied) **Jim Barr, San Francisco Giants - August 23 and 29, 1972 (as a starting pitcher) **Bobby Jenks, Chicago White Sox - July 17th, 2007 - August 12th, 2007 (as a relief pitcher) Consecutive innings pitched without allowing a walk *'84.1' - Bill Fischer, Kansas City Athletics - August 3 through September 30, 1962 Consecutive innings pitched without allowing a home run (modern era) *'269' - Greg Minton, San Francisco Giants - June 1, 1979 through May 1, 1982 Consecutive innings pitched without allowing a home run (dead-ball era) *'1001' - Ed Killian, Cleveland Indians and Detroit Tigers - September 19, 1903, through August 7, 1907 Consecutive batters faced with a strikeout *'10' (2 tied) **Tom Seaver, New York Mets - April 22, 1970 (as a starting pitcher) **Éric Gagné, Los Angeles Dodgers - May 17 through May 21, 2003 (as a relief pitcher) Consecutive scoreless innings pitched to start a Major League career *'39' - Brad Ziegler, Oakland Athletics - May 31 through August 14, 2008 Consecutive season records Consecutive seasons, 30 or more wins *'6' - Tim Keefe, New York Metropolitans (American Association) and New York Giants 1883 through 1888 Consecutive seasons, 20 or more wins *'12' - Christy Mathewson, New York Giants - 1903 through 1914 Consecutive seasons, 10 or more wins *'20' - Greg Maddux, Chicago Cubs, Atlanta Braves, Los Angeles Dodgers, and San Diego Padres - 1988-2007 (includes a streak of 17 seasons with 15 or more wins, also a record) Consecutive seasons, 300 or more strikeouts *'5' - Randy Johnson, Seattle Mariners, Houston Astros, and Arizona Diamondbacks - 1998 through 2002 Consecutive seasons, 200 or more strikeouts *'9' - Tom Seaver, New York Mets - 1968 through 1976 Consecutive Opening Day starts *'14' - Jack Morris, Detroit Tigers, Minnesota Twins, and Toronto Blue Jays - 1980 through 1993 Consecutive seasons, 30 or more saves *'8' - Trevor Hoffman, San Diego Padres - 1995 through 2002 Fielding The nature and demands of each position differ significantly, thus the records are separated by position. The streaks listed below are only relative to a player's fielding chances while playing the listed position. Errors made at other positions would not disrupt the streak listed. Consecutive fielding chances at each position without an error *First base - 2,002 - Kevin Youkilis, Boston Red Sox - July 4, 2006, through June 6, 2008 *Second base - 911 - Plácido Polanco, Detroit Tigers - July 1, 2006, through April 7, 2008 *Shortstop - 544 - Mike Bordick, Baltimore Orioles / Toronto Blue Jays - April 10, 2002, through April 2, 2003 *Third base - 272 - Vinny Castilla, Colorado Rockies / Washington Nationals - July 4, 2004, through April 22, 2005 *Outfield - 938 - Darren Lewis, Oakland Athletics / San Francisco Giants - August 21 - October 3, 1990 / July 13, 1991, through June 29, 1994 *Catcher - 1,565 - Mike Matheny, St. Louis Cardinals - August 1, 2002, through August 4, 2004 (does not include passed balls) *Pitcher - 273 - Claude Passeau, Chicago Cubs - September 21, 1941, through May 20, 1946 Source for figures through 2007: The Elias Book of Baseball Records, 2008. Games Played Consecutive games played *'2,632' - Cal Ripken, Jr., Baltimore Orioles - May 30, 1982 through September 19, 1998 Consecutive innings played (non-pitcher) *'8,243' - Cal Ripken, Jr., Baltimore Orioles - June 5, 1982 through September 14, 1987 (record set over 903 games) Consecutive seasons played *'27' - Cap Anson, Rockford Forest Citys, Philadelphia Athletics, Chicago White Stockings, and Chicago Colts - 1871 through 1897 (1871-1875 seasons were played in the National Association, a professional league which preceded Major League Baseball). *'26' - Nolan Ryan, New York Mets, California Angels, Houston Astros, and Texas Rangers - 1968 through 1993 (all seasons played in Major League Baseball) Consecutive seasons played with one team *'23' (2 tied) **Brooks Robinson, Baltimore Orioles - 1955 through 1977 **Carl Yastrzemski, Boston Red Sox - 1961 through 1983 Consecutive seasons played with different or multiple teams (includes off-season and mid-season changes) *'12' - Terry Mulholland, Philadelphia Phillies, New York Yankees, San Francisco Giants, Seattle Mariners, Chicago Cubs, Atlanta Braves, Pittsburgh Pirates, Los Angeles Dodgers, Cleveland Indians, and Minnesota Twins - 1993 through 2004 Consecutive seasons with a playoff appearance * 13 - Mariano Rivera, New York Yankees - 1995 through 2007 Awards Consecutive MVP Awards *'4' - Barry Bonds, San Francisco Giants - 2001 through 2004 Consecutive Cy Young Awards *'4' (2 tied) **Greg Maddux, Chicago Cubs and Atlanta Braves - 1992 through 1995 **Randy Johnson, Arizona Diamondbacks - 1999 through 2002 Consecutive Gold Glove Awards *'16' (2 tied) **Brooks Robinson, Baltimore Orioles - 1960 through 1975 **Jim Kaat, Minnesota Twins, Chicago White Sox, and Philadelphia Phillies - 1962 through 1977'' Consecutive Silver Slugger Awards (award first attributed in 1980) *'10' - Mike Piazza, Los Angeles Dodgers and New York Mets - 1993 through 2002 Consecutive Hank Aaron Awards (award first attributed in 1999; fan voting first included in 2003) *'3' - Alex Rodriguez, Texas Rangers - 2001 through 2003 Consecutive Edgar Martinez Awards (award first attributed in 1973, originally called the Outstanding Designated Hitter Award) * 5''' - David Ortiz, Boston Red Sox - 2003 through 2007 '''Consecutive Rolaids Relief Man of the Year Awards (award first attributed in 1976) * 4''' - Dan Quisenberry, Kansas City Royals - 1983 through 1985 '''Consecutive MLB Player of the Month Awards (award first attributed in 1958) * 3''' - Mark McGwire, St. Louis Cardinals - September, 1997 through May, 1998 '''Consecutive MLB Pitcher of the Month Awards (award first attributed in 1975) *'3' (2 tied) **Pedro Martinez, Boston Red Sox - April, 1999 through June, 1999 **Johan Santana, Minnesota Twins - July, 2004 through September, 2004 Consecutive All-Star Game appearances *'24' (2 tied) **Stan Musial, St. Louis Cardinals 1943-1963 (no game was played in war year of 1945; 2 games were played in 1959 and 1962) **Willie Mays, New York & San Francisco Giants & New York Mets 1954-1973 (2 games were played in 1959 and 1962) See also * Major League Baseball titles streaks References External links * Baseball's 11 greatest individual streaks in major league history Category:Major League Baseball Category:Lists Category:Records